


I'm Sorry I Can't

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The first time Haley tells Hotch she wants a divorce.





	I'm Sorry I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

They didn't get a case that week. It was a miracle. Him and JJ couldn't find a single case that required them to go somewhere. JJ called and gave the detectives the profile Hotch made. Everything was going great until a detective won't leave JJ alone. He had called his case in Monday. After giving him back feedback on his easy case on Monday he won't stop calling. At first they thought it was just a detective thinking there was more to the case than there truly was. Once he asked JJ what color her underwear were and called her on her personal cell phone Hotch knew that wasn't the case. 

Hotch, JJ, and Strauss had to stay late at the office to file a report against the detective, who turned out to be a police man or saw JJ talking to the press on their last case. The lead detective of the place had believed them and worked well with them, but Hotch could tell JJ was still freaked out by everything. 

"JJ." 

She turns to him, "Yes?" 

"I'll walk you to your car." He tells her. 

"Thank you." 

She had luckily been parked in the same place as him, but sadly she was there when Haley called. "Where are you?" 

"Sorry, I had to deal with a policeman." 

"Why?" Hotch could tell she wasn't happy. 

"He was stalking JJ." He informs her. Haley liked JJ, so maybe she won't be too mad now. 

"I can't do this anymore." 

"Do what?" 

"Your job. You work long hours with pretty young girls." Hotch knew JJ heard because she then moved away from a little. 

"Haley, you know JJ and I would never do anything like that." 

Haley gives an annoyed sigh. "I know that, but I feel like you're cheating on me with your job. You love that job more than me and Jack-" 

"That's not true." Now Hotch was angry. 

"Really? Because it always comes first. Aaron, I think I want a divorce." 

"Haley-" He tried. 

"We'll talk about this when we get home." She then hung up. 

Him and JJ walked in silence until they got to the car. "Let me now when you get home. If anything isn't right, or if something goes wrong call me. Don't hesitate. You know what can happen with stalkers." 

JJ nods her head in agreement. "I'm staying with Emily tonight, so I should be okay. I'll you know when I get there." 

He was glad to hear that she won't be alone. "Good." 

"Hotch, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble with you and Haley." JJ apologizes. 

"Don't. You have done nothing wrong. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." He knew that it wasn't going to be.


End file.
